Locked
by itzzebzrawr
Summary: Link, a teenager enrolled in Hyrule High experiences all sorts of bullying from his long rival, Ganondorf. Link was dating Ganondorfs ex, Zelda which made him feel mad and jealous towards Link. One of Ganondorfs companions, Dark starts developing strange feelings towards Link causing him to revolt against Ganondorf.
1. Darkness

**Hello! I decided to make another ff revolving around high school. The story will mostly be fluff and perhaps some smut in the future, not sure because they're barely teenagers ;)**

**I'll be mostly using third person (will only say their name for example "Link")but also some firsts.**

**《Anyways, please enjoy!》**

**-Links POV-**

Darkness filled my vision as my eyes fluttered open slowly recalling what had happened. I was running late to class. Like usual. Normally the halls would be deserted and quiet but this time luck didn't seem to be on my side. Soft mummers were heard around the corner followed by laughter. My throat tightened into a clump disabling me from speaking.

"Ganondorf," a low growl escaped my throat as I finally managed to speak.

Who else would it be? He's been bothering me ever since Zelda and I began dating. I dug my hands into my green hoodie as I opened my locker and got ready for my next class hoping not to draw Ganondorfs and his lackeys attention, wherever he went they followed. Silence filled the hall causing my spine shiver knowing full well I've been noticed. Heavy footsteps walked over to me pausing into a halt few inches away.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

I looked up only to see a giant male towering over me.

"You shouldn't be here. Say, why don't we play a little game while were here no?" A wide grin stretched across the towering male. I gulped fearing the worst.

What are they going to do to me? What seemed to be a thousand questions scattered across my head. Are they going to hurt me? What's for dinner today? Cold hands wrapped around my arms releasing me from my idiotic thoughts. I looked up to see a dark skinned male wearing full black clothing and flowing snow-white hair along with piercing cold red eyes. He stared at Ganondorf intently as if observing his every move waiting for the perfect chance to strike. I didn't recognize him has he been always with Ganondorf? Another, yet familiar male stood beside him, Zant. Ganondorf sent a quick glance at the two males and stared down at me his cold eyes piercing straight to me like a sword stabbing someone.

"I didn't hear a no...so let's play."

Ganondorf rubbed his chin and swiftly punched my stomach. Rays of pain shot throughout my body my knees gave in, but I was held in place by the other males. I coughed sending blood flying in front of me. My head drooped in defeat as blood poured from my mouth onto the white marbled surface tainting it.

"Disgusting," spat the gerudo and grimaced.

"Let's hurry before the bell rings."

Ganondorf shoved me inside my locker and locked it. Two familiar voices exploded with laughter as one stayed silent. I barely fit in the locker making it extremely uncomfortable. Every part of my body hurt. Especially my stomach. I leaned back against the wall and waited for what seemed to feel like forever for the bell. At last, the bell finally rung followed by loud voices booming across the halls. I peeked through the small openings emanating light only to be sent back by a loud slam and full darkness. Someone was leaning against my locker. Startled, I backed away quickly hitting my funny bone in the process. A weird and unpleasant feeling flooded my arm. I let out a low groan and rubbed my elbow as the feeling subsided. Light filled the once pitch black locker followed by the loud squeaking of shoes against the marble floor.

"Hello?" I said as I peeked through the small opening on the locker.

"Hey, hows it going in there?"

"Oh, you know just hanging out," I scoffed.

The what I assumed to be a male let out a small chuckle.

"Umm, do you mind getting me out of here, please?"

"No can do. I was sent to watch you not let out." The male sighed and continued,

"Even I wanted to I'd have to face Ganondorf. Man do I hate his guts. But I'm powerless, so I can't really do anything."

"I see...say I didn't get your name, I'm Link."

"I rather not say, sorry. Nice to meet you, Link."

"So, what got you on Ganondorfs bad side eh?" He continued.

"I'm dating his ex, Zelda. I don't understand why he can't get over it he's such a pain in the ass!" I slammed my fists against the locker door earning me more pain.

"Why not break it off with her? Wouldn't it benefit you?"

"I would, but I don't want to hurt her feelings..."

"Ha! You're too soft! I would've dumped that bitch long ago!" He laughed and let his weight fall against the locker.

"Say I've never heard you before are you perhaps new?"

"Yea, I moved in nearby, so I came here for school."

"So...how'd you meet Ganondorf?" I asked in a low voice slightly re positioning myself to be leaning against the locker door. I knew it was never going to be open unless Ganondorf came back, so I took my chances.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?" a low growl escaped his lips.

" I met him at football tryouts. After tryouts was done he threatened to spread rumors of me if I didn't join him. He's technically blackmailing me."

"Can I ask what he was blackmailing you?" I stupidly asked knowing full well he wasn't to say anything.

"Ha no, I think you've asked enough questions for one day" He chuckled and began getting up.

"Wait no! Please stay here," I practically begged for this stranger to stay and keep me company. I felt nice to actually talk to someone and have a full on conversation with.

"Don't worry I'll come back, soon." The sound of footsteps began fading as he grew farther away. A loud sigh escaped my lips knowing he was my only chance to get out of there without getting more hurt. I closed my eyes hardly resisting the pain from my stomach any longer and drifted into sleep.


	2. Sandwiches

**Amazing title amirite?!**

**Link**

Links eyes fluttered open as the locker door creaked open letting in the bright agonizing sunlight. It seems classes have already finished and everyone already headed home. Lightly rubbing his eyes Link yawned and squinting at the sudden brightness. His eyes adjusted to the luminous light and eyed a familiar figure.

"My, my, Link, What are you doing in there?" The figure chuckled.

"Mr. Rhoam!" Gasped Link as he gazed upon the old man.

(Don't really want to use his length as the last name w)

Mr. Rhoam was Hyrule Highs principle. He is a very wise man who will do anything in his power to help his young students. Mr. Rhoam was also Zelda's father, so obviously, Link had met him personally before. One thing the father and daughter had common were their genial personality. Link adored Zelda because of that. A link was very fond of her father and immediately bonded with him. He was like the father Link never had. His mother died when Link was born, soon his father followed out of natural causes leaving Link all alone.

Link straightened himself and began apologizing," I-I'm sorry Mr. Rhoam It seems I overslept..." Link scratched the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Do not fret my child it's alright."

His words were soothing to Link making him relax a bit.

"I heard someone snoring nearby. Though I never expected it to be your young one." The old man smiled down at Link causing lines to form around the edges of his worn eyes.

"Now, you should get going home it's getting late."

He nodded and grabbed hold of his green and brown backpack. Turning around once arriving before the exit Link waved goodbye to the old man and walked home.

The neighborhood he lived in had always been empty, he didn't have neighbors so it was even better. People would usually come and go from the houses next to his though it never bothered him he couldn't help feel lonely sometimes. It pained Link to have little recognition of his own parents. What a sorry excuse for a son.

Link stared down at the ground barely lifting his head to look both ways before he crossed the road. He lifted his head up as something caught his attention while walking. The "For Sale" sign left to his house was gone...Moving trucks and boxes were located nearby as well. It was quite strange to see someone move next to him once again even if it was only for a while. He was tired so Link decided to introduce himself later when he had time and proper sleep.

He searched his pocket for his keys only to find a piece of a gum wrapper and some coins. Mentally face-palming his face Link concluded they must've fallen while he was asleep in his locker. Link looked around looking for a way to get into his house, finally spotting an open window to the left side of his house on the second floor. A low grumble escaped the hylians lips and began making a plan on his head.

The house next to him was only a few inches apart and a small fence was located in the center. His lips stretched forming a smirk as he finalized his full proof plan. He took a running start and jumped on the fence having only to lift himself up. Balancing himself on top of the fence he threw his backpack inside the window slightly hearing things fall down.

Links face grimaced at the mess he would soon have to clean up. He placed his hands and feet against the two houses and began shifting upward. Once he reached the window he stayed still completely dumbfounded. He didn't think this part through. Link began panicking. Drops of sweat formed across his face, his palms began slipping and losing their grip.

Links pointy ear flicked as he heard the sound of a door click open from the house on the left. Footsteps neared closer and stopped in front of the window fixing the curtains. They opened the window halfway and began walking away. Link set out a sigh of relief. His scream filled the air as his grip loosened and he fell.

Immediate pain burned through his body. His pain from earlier worsened and felt like swords piercing through his flesh. He laid still and spread out still out of breath from the fall. A door swung open as a man emerged from the darkness and jumped over the fence gracefully. Link slowly got up to his hands and knees his right arm clutching his stomach.

The unknown male sat on his haunches and said, "Hey, are you alright that was a big fall?"

Link fully stood up and looked down at the male replying, "Y-yes I am ok I wasn't careful and slipped on accident"

The male glared at Link. He wore a black shirt his pants and shoes matching. His hair was white and wrapped up into a messy bun. He'd never seen anyone with such beautiful hair Link couldn't help but stare. His red vibrant eyes pierced his very soul.

"Right, now explain why you were up there," the male growled.

Link flinched and stammered, "Oh, right, you see I seemed to have misplaced my keys and couldn't get inside."

He squinted and observed Link suspiciously. A small sigh parted his lips.

"Alright, I believe you. Here I'll help you out." The man passed by Link and walked to the back of his house.

Link tilted his head to the side in confusion. He shook his head and followed the male.

"Um, can perhaps get your name?" Asked Link as he followed.

"Dark," hissed the male and opened the back door.

"Nice to meet you Dark, I'm Link."

Dark stopped.

"Huh? Something wrong?"

"No, come," Dark walked towards the stairs and headed upstairs.

Link complied and followed Dark upstairs. Boxes filled the house all scattered across the floor. They reached a door on the right side and opened it revealing an empty half painted black room. Red curtains flowed down the window and stood out against the black wall. Dark walked towards the window and left it wide open. He leaned against the wall to the left arms crossed.

"Huh?" Link stared at Dark.

"Go on," pushed the dark male.

"I can't cross that!"

"You can if you try. You were easily climbing that wall outside no?"

"But I slipped didn't I!?"

Dark smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"C'mon I'll help you."

"Alright..."

Link got in front of the window a bit frightened. He lifted his legs over the window frame onto a ledge and shifted uncomfortably. His face turned around to face Dark who was staring at him and nodded. Links left hands grip tightened on the window frame while his right arm reached outward towards the other window. Link grabbed hold of the frame loosened his grip on the other hand.

Startled, Dark grasped Links arm quickly saving him from another fall releasing a small whine from Link. Dark let go as Link readjusted himself. Link reached his window and fell inside headfirst his legs hanging out of the window. Dark laughed at the sight.

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Link as his entire body fully entered his room.

"I-I'm sorry!" Laughed Dark as a tear formed around his eye.

Link stuck his tongue out at Dark. Dark laughed even harder but stopped eventually. He rested his elbow on the frame and cupped the of his face.

"I told you I'd come to see you soon."

Link closed his window out of anger before Dark said anything and was a bit weirded out when Dark began talking. He searched through his backpack looking for his phone. Once he did he saw all the messages Zelda bombarded him with. Shit.

~《Zelda》~

"Link! Where are you I haven't seen you since morning!?"

"Where are you I'm at the cafeteria waiting for you!"

"Link did you die!?"

"I swear Link! I bet you lost your phone!"

"I'm waiting outside for you. You better come in 10 minutes or I'm leaving!"

"Link please respond... I'm starting to get worried..."

"I'm fine Zelda, I fell asleep before

class I'm sorry for not answering. "

"Oh Link, what am I going to do with you?"

"Maybe give me some kisses before

school to keep me awake~?"

"Promise. Bye~"

";) Bye~"

Link sighed as he plopped down on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm hiding his blush. He got up grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

Slipping off of his clothing Link stepped into the shower. Link winced as cold water graced his bare chest. He shifted the knob towards the hot water and sighed in satisfaction as his body was filled with warmth once more. Link slid his fingers in between his wet hair and leaned against the wall letting the drops of water bounce and roll off his body.

So he had a new neighbor now huh? Never had he expected to meet his new neighbor in such an embarrassing way, his face reddened at the thought. Droplets flew around him as he shook his head in frustration.

Straightening himself Link stood up and stared at the shower head his eyes tightly shut. The feeling was soothing to the touch as he rubbed the slippery soap against his body. Opening the shampoo top, he squeezed it until shampoo flowed out and onto his palm. Link washed his hair thoroughly and headed out of the shower dripping wet. A towel hung around his shoulders and a short towel wrapped around his hips covering himself. Water dripped down from Links golden locks and onto his bare chest and onto the floor leaving behind wet stains on his carpet. He dried his hair slightly with the towel and threw it onto his bed.

Link stared out the window only to see the dark curtains cover the view to inside the home. He sighed and let the towel from his waist drop, swiftly he grabbed his boxers, green hoodie, and black jeans located on top of the bed. Sliding them on he went downstairs to the kitchen. He's been starving ever since he got home, so he decided to go down and make himself a grilled cheese sandwich.

He made the sandwich and placed it on the microwave for two minutes. The doorbell suddenly rang and Link immediately ran towards the door and opened it. It was Dark. Not the sky but the neighbor next door.

"Hey, isn't it a little bit late to be out right now?" Link asked as he stared deeply into the other males bright red eyes.

He hadn't noticed but they looked very pretty in the dark almost like they belong there.

The dark-skinned man looked around and started, "Eh not really. At least not when its a beautiful night like this. Don't you think?"

Link nodded in response.

"Anyways, I didn't come here to talk about random shit so how about you and me go out to a party?"

"I'm going to have to decline, I'm sorry-" Link was interrupted as the microwave timer went off.

Link let out an embarrassed chuckle and said, "Welp, duty calls!"

Link was about to close the door when Darks foot stopped it.

Dark fully opened the door and shook his head, "Jeez dude, you won't even invite me inside? God, you're so rude to your guests."

Link stood there stunned as his eyes hovered over to Dark.

"Right, sorry, I've never had a guest before so I'm not accustomed to being with someone in my house."

He let out a small chuckle and walked towards his food.

"So do you go to school nearby?" Started Link as he moved towards the kitchen table and sat down.

"You can say that."

Dark followed Link and sat down next to him slightly eyeing Links grilled cheese. Link turned to face him still chewing on his sandwich and offered Dark a bite. Dark took a small nibble and pulled up a thumbs up.

"Here, " Link gulped and handed Dark the rest of the sandwich, lazily standing up he went back to make another one.

Dark took the sandwich and devoured it. He licked his lips and smiled up at Link. Link was adjusting the microwave settings his back facing Dark. Bare footsteps echoed across the room as Link walked towards an empty chair near Dark.

"Mind telling me why you decided to come chill at my house, Dark?" Link asked as he broke the lingering silence.

"Don't have anything to do at my house so why not spend some quality time with my new neighbor?" Dark chuckled and continued, "why? You kicking me out?" He let out a small laugh as he finished.

"Huh? No just asking. I don't mind you staying here. You're just the first person who's ever been in my house, that's all." Link scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Dark nodded and leaned back on the chair balancing himself. The microwave let out a loud alarm startling him and almost making him fall backward. Link let out a small chuckle and headed back towards the blaring alarm. Crossing his arms Dark stared at the kitchen eyeing intently at Link. The blond male smiled down at Dark and sat back next to him. Link took a bite off his sandwich and stared right into Darks void like eyes. He felt bad for not going with Darks plan, regret soon filled him to a whole. Why did he say no again? He wanted to socialize with people other than his girlfriend and he ended messing it up. Dark looked very bored so Link decided to go along with Darks original plan.

"Still want to go to that party?"

Darks head shot up and cupped the side of his face as his elbow rested on the table. His eyes sparkled with excitement but faded into an endless abyss called his eyes.

"Tch, tch, now you want to go?" Teased Dark as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Pfft! S-Sure why not I mean you'll get bored just staying at my house." Link laughed accidentally letting out a small snort.

Darks ears perked up and smiled softly at the short Hylian. He got up and headed towards the door, while he walked outside Link held his food in his mouth and swiftly grabbed his car keys. A muffled sound came out of Link as he swerved around a corner his keys jiggling through his pockets. Link ended up accidentally bumping Dark and they both fell down. Dark groaned in pain as Link laid above him.

"Urgh, get off me," hissed Dark as he struggled underneath the blond.

"S-sorry!" Link got off of Link and patted himself down.

Dark got up and arched his back cracking it.

"Geez, you're heavy how many sandwiches did you eat, you fat ass!?" growled Dark playfully.

Link flinched at his words and lowered his head. Dark tensed and hurried over to Link clasping his shoulders.

"No, no, I'm sorry it was just a joke, Link..."

The blond looked up at Dark his face looking like he was about to burst in laughter. Puzzled Dark tilted his head to the side.

"Pfft, look at your face!" Laughed Link.

A low growl escaped Darks throat and he quickly turned his back facing Link. Fumes seem to come out of the darker males pointy ears just like a cartoon character.

"I'm just playing with you! lighten up your acting like a grumpy old man!"

Link ruffled Darks hair up and headed towards his car, Dark hissed at Link and untied his now destroyed bun. Entering the black vehicle Link checked himself in the mirror and shifted it towards Dark who was in the passenger seat scrolling down his phone. He lightly blushed as he stared at the darker males white locks finally released from their chains.

Darks eyes shifted over to Link, his smile widening at the flustered blond. The blond snapped back to reality and faced forward trying to focus on turning on the engine. His heart pounded against his ribcage ready to burst out.

What an unusual feeling.

I mean, yes, he knows what he's feeling but why towards Dark of all people?

He hasn't felt this way towards anyone besides Zelda, so why Dark?

Was he gay or something?

No, he can't be.

Can he...?

This must all be a misunderstanding that's all.

Yes, a misunderstanding.

C'mon link pull yourself together.

Link turned on the engine an drove off towards their destination.

Wait.

Where was this party anyway?!

Dark burst him out of his thoughts as he placed his phone on the phone mount displaying a map location a neighborhood not too far. As they were on a stop light waiting Link decided to start some small talk and break the unbearable silence.

"You going to keep your hair long?" He started.

"I'm thinking about cutting only a bit nothing too dramatic."

"Huh."

Link gulped feeling as though the other male wasn't too social and good at talking.

"But..." Dark began, "I'm wavering between dyeing it a different color what do you think? Black sound good?"

Black!? No, no his snow-white hair was already perfect why would he want to dye it?!

"W-Whoa why do you want to dye it?" Stammered Link impatiently.

"Don't know, just feel like it you know..."

Ha! That gives you no right!

"I don't understand why would you want to dye your extraordinary hair...?"

"What's up will all the questions about my hair? You in love with it or something?" Chuckled Dark as he tied his hair back into a ponytail.

"Well, maybe I am!" Huffed Link.

Dark burst out in laughter and replied, "You're so weird!"

Time passed and we finally arrived at our destination. The neighborhood was all new to Link, but Dark seems to know his way, so Link followed him. A house way at the far back roared with music, somehow none of the neighbors seem to give a damn.

Once reaching the house Dark knocked and was greeted by a surprisingly sober man. Link stood behind Dark and occasionally peeked from behind. The house was filled with screaming teenagers and the smell of alcohol hovered across rooms. Disgusting. Link grabbed hold of Darks shirt as they maneuvered between the throng of drunk teens. Loud cheering to the side caught Links attention and roped him in. He could see two people making out on top of a table each different genders. His eyed focused around the people and noticed a familiar figure.

"Zelda...?"

**Oof sorry for the long wait! This chapter took longer than expected I'm sorry.**


End file.
